The Magic Of Pie
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: What happens when Robin says I love you to pie and Starfire thinks hes talking to her.Can pie truely bring people together? RobStar 1shot


I'M BORED OF THE STORY I'VE BEEN DOING SO I'M MAKING A NEW STORY AS  
WELL!

IT'S A 1 SHOT SO DEAL WITH IT OR I WILL JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

THIS STORY IS ABOUT ONE OF MY FAVOURITE FOODS...if you have read my other  
story then you will know it...ITS PIE! If you've read my other things,  
you'll also know it's a comedy.

Sorry if this sucks I'm tired... (Snoring) wha...? Oh sorry about that.

AND I DON'T WANT FLAMES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN TOUGH TITTIES...wtf?

E/N is things my editor says and A/N of course is what I say so yeah…..

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah you know...

Rob/Star 1shot

THE MAGIC OF PIE:

Robin was on his bed snoring his head off. He had been up all night on his  
computer. Not looking up information about criminals, but looking up  
information and pictures of pie. He had been having these thoughts about pie   
lately that he couldn't explain. Something about the pastry made him crazy.

Starfire was on her bed, thinking about the thing that made her want to  
explode. But not in a bad way. She was thinking about the boy who was full  
of mystery and deep secrets. How she just wanted to play with his hair and  
kiss him all over the place.

Starfire sighed. "Maybe he shall want to do the hanging out with me?" she  
said hopefully to herself. She hovered out of her room and down the hall.

She opened his door and asked. "Robin?"

She was answered by a half-asleep Robin. "Huh? YOU NOT TAKIN' ME  
PIE!" he yelled.

Starfire blinked. "But I was not going to take your pastry?" she said in a  
puzzled voice. "Oh, ok." he slowly said before falling back down on his  
pillow and starting to snore.

She frowned and walked up to him. "Robin?" she asked. He moaned and said.  
"Give me 5 more minutes, Mum, the school bus doesn't get here 'till 8:30."  
She tapped her foot and yelled in his ear "RRROOOBBBIIINNN!"

"I'm up, I'm up," he said, trying to get out of bed. Instead, the boy   
blunder tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor with a thud. Then he  
began to snore again. Starfire grumbled and kicked him, then walked out of  
the room.

"But Mum I don't want vegemite sandwiches, I want pie!" he yelled after  
her still half asleep.

"The nerve of that little..." Starfire mumbled as she passed Raven.

"What's wrong Star?" asked Raven, never seeing her like this.

"It is Robin. He will not get up and do that hanging out with me and he even  
called me 'Mum'. He's calling me old!" cried Starfire.

"Ummm.?" said Raven, confused.

"Why do boys have to be so stupid some times?" Starfire asked herself (A/N:  
I don't know. Why do women always nag us? Can't answer that question,  
either.)

Raven sighed. "Give him a chance. He must be tired and half asleep to still  
be in bed at this time." Raven said, pointing at the clock on the wall. It  
said it was 11:08 am.

"I suggest that when he gets out of bed you try to ask him again," suggested  
Raven. "He should be awake by then."

Starfire hugged her and said. "Thank you friend. I shall try what you say,"  
and with that she flew down to living room.

Raven sighed and went into her room to meditate.

Half an hour later, Robin came into the kitchen. Starfire looked over the  
couch and said. "Friend you are awa-" she stopped in mid-sentence and slowly  
began to giggle.

Robin who had came out was still partly asleep and had his shirt on his legs  
and his trousers on his arms, his shoes on his hands and his gloves on his  
feet.

Starfire started to giggle harder at his appearance. I don't think he's  
fully awake yet she thought.

Robin walked up to the fridge and looked inside. He looked from shelf to  
shelf until he found what he was looking for. His mouth began to drool as he  
spied what he was looking for.

Starfire came up still giggling and looked over his shoulder to see what he  
was looking at.

There in front of Robin was a piece of pie. "Hmmmmmm. Pie..." He mumbled,   
mouth still drooling. He quickly grabbed a plate, put the pie on it, and  
took it over to the couch.

Starfire followed and sat next to him, then watched him take a bite. She saw  
a tear go down his face from underneath his mask. "So good" he mumbled  
taking another bite.

Starfire giggled again and asked. "Friend are you awake?"

Robin gave a grunt that she took for a yes. "Well I was wondering if you  
would mind going to the mall of shopping with me and maybe do the hanging-"

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Robin at the pie but Starfire thought he was talking  
to her.

"You love me?" she said.

Robin looked at the pie thinking it was talking to him and said. "Of course  
I do, I can't stop thinking about you."

"OOOh Robin!" squealed Starfire grabbing him and giving him a passionate  
kiss.

Robin who was fully awake now, eyes widened as he felt her tongue brush   
against his bottom lip, begging for his mouth to open. He opened his mouth  
and felt her tongue all around his mouth. (A/N: sounds kind of yuk.) E/N:  
It is pretty yuk unless you're horny at the time

He slowly started to play with her tongue with his, she squealed with  
delight. They were making out for 15 minutes before Starfire slowly parted  
from him tears in her eyes. "I love you, too" she said happily. Then she  
grinned. "You taste like pie." she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah well you taste pretty good too" he said smirking, before bending over  
and starting to kiss her again. She opened her mouth, inviting him and he  
wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

The door opened and Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in. "Nah man, I'll kick your  
butt in-" but stopped in mid-sentence. Raven walked past the two and looked  
at what they were seeing -the two teens making out- and smiled. "DUDE!"  
Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled.

Starfire 'eeked' and Robin quickly turned around and started to eat his pie  
again.

"Hey," Beast Boy said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "Isn't that the last  
piece of pie?"

"Give that to me!" the two boys yelled, jumping at Robin.

Starfire heard Robin yell, "In your dreams," and jump out of the way as the  
two boys crashed into the couch. The three boys started to fight, forming a  
dust cloud.

"Give that back!" yelled Robin.

"No! Hey that's mine!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Yeah, right. You grass stain." This was followed by insults and cursing and  
they didn't notice the pie go flying out of the dust cloud and into  
Starfire's arms.

"Hmmmm. This is a good piece of pie," she said dreamily. The boys stopped  
and watched in horror as she took the last bite of the pie.

Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" falling to  
their knees, fists in the air.

Robin just smirked. "Well, at least I get to have an after taste," he said  
grabbing Starfire by the waist and pushing her into a passionate kiss with   
one arm along her back. Her eyes widened, but then closed as she wrapped her  
arms around his neck, one arm playing with his hair as she felt his tongue  
in her mouth licking her tongue and cheeks. She moaned with pleasure.

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's mouths dropped open. "It's not fair," complained  
Beast Boy with tears in his eyes. "Yeah," agreed Cyborg, with a single tear  
going down his cheek. They dropped their heads and looked at the floor.  
Their eyes widened, on the floor was a little bit of pie no bigger then your  
pinkie's finger nail. They looked at each other and glared. "It's mine!"  
declared Cyborg, eyes narrowed. "No, mine!" Beast Boy yelled in response,  
jumping at the sliver of goodness. The two formed yet another dust cloud.

Raven just watched the whole thing and shook her head. "Idiots," she said  
before walking back to her room.

Robin parted and was answered with a moan of irritation from Starfire. He  
smiled and said. "This is much better then pie."

"Yeah, and it's about to get a whole lot better," she said, smiling, before  
grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

When they got to her room, Starfire kissed him again and opened the door. As  
she dragged him through the door, she felt someone pinch her butt. She  
turned around to see a smiling Robin. "Feels better then pie too," he said  
flirtatiously

She gave him a devilish grin and said, "Its about to feel a whole lot  
better. And you will feel it in the morning, too," before throwing him on  
her bed and jumping on to him.

Robin knew that he wouldn't be thinking about pie all that night and the  
next day. Instead he would be thinking about Star all night, and the next,  
and the next, and the one after that...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, well there you go. It's up to you to decide what Starfire and Robin did  
that night. They could of played hang man... Well maybe not hang man, but  
still!

I'll start writing my other story again, so don't get worried. I haven't  
abandoned it, but won't update until I'm satisfied with the amount of  
reviews I get.

So what did you guys think of this one? It took awhile to do because I   
didn't know what to write, unlike the other ones I make. Well, this story is  
pretty pointless, so I guess I dedicate this story to my editor Isa Lumitus  
and my very good friend Wild Fantasy, really good writers with really good  
stories. They make mine look like crap! If you guys want, I'll update  
this story and say what they did that night. But you guys will have to  
decide on what, I'll do the thing that gets the most points. It could be  
they played a game... Or maybe they talked. Or maybe they had some good old  
lemon-ish fun. I don't know, it's up to you guys, so get reviewing! I also  
dedicate this to pie... hmmmmm pie... so good...? Sorry about that. Well,  
R&R, and I'll make some more stories up. And Wild Fantasy, HURRY UP AND  
UPDATE TORN IDENTITIES, YOU'RE KILLING ME!

L8ER ALL!


End file.
